


Moon Maiden

by Rbliss



Category: Chinese Novel, War Prisoner - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbliss/pseuds/Rbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanyan Xu stumbles upon a beautiful woman as he follows the sound of a beautiful melody. Su Yi  is a member of the moon tribe. By day he is a man. By night he is woman. Su Yi enters the palace and uses his quick wittedness to get through his days in the palace. He counts the days until he can get home. But will the Emperor allow it? Warning: (mxm) (mxf) relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panisal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=panisal).



> This is a fanfiction dedicated to panisal who translated the chinese BL novel War Prisoner. I became such a fan after reading it.  
> Link to translation: http://panisal.livejournal.com/  
> Warning: The plot is totally different than the orginal novel. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All original characters belong to the author Li Hua Yan Yu (梨花烟雨).

A full moon lit the dark skies. A woman was bathing in the stream her long hair blanketed her body. She washed her lean legs and long arms. The summer night were long and humid. The sounds of cicadas buzzed through the night.  Many people seeked relief in the cool water day in and day out. She got up to her feet and took the towel she had hung on the branch. She dried her body thoroughly and dressed herself behind the tree. Staring up at the sky she admired the full moon, wanting to become closer to it she climbed the tree. She leaned back against the trunk and started playing a beautiful tune. A song dedicated to the beautiful moon.

 Wanyan Xu had gone with his men for the summer hunt. The nights were humid so he wished to bathe in the closest stream. The water was cool and washes away the sweat from his body. He heard a melody playing in the night. It sounded enchanting like an eerily call, calling living beings to listen closely to its song. He took his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Unknowingly he followed the sound, as he got closer the melody became louder. He ended up facing a tree and promptly looked up. A woman with long black hair and a slender figure was playing a bamboo flute. The full moon was not bright enough and he could not make out her face. The melody had ended. He called out to her when she laid the flute on her lap and closed her eyes.

 "Excuse me!"

 She stood up on the branch in fright and dared not to look at the stranger who called out to her bellow. She jumped to the next tree and ran as fast as she could into the dark forest. The man could not let her get away and started to chase her but his towel had fell off his waist and he stopped immediately to pick it up. At the moment he had lost her. The woman had gotten away hidden in depths of the forest.

 He walked backed to where his men were camped and swore that he would find the mysterious woman who stole his heart away from him. There was no one who could escape him. This was his land and his people. If there was person he needed to find then he would surely find her.

x.....x.....x        

 “Su Yi! Come and help us train in archery!” The boy called out to the man who was fishing in the river. Lunch time would be in an hour and he wanted to catch one more.

 “You boys are already skilled enough. You do not need me to look after your practice.” Su Yi glanced at the boy and continued with his business.

 The boy whined and tugged on Su Yi's arm. "But we are not as good as you! I won't be satisfied until I can best you!"

 Su Yi did not budge an inch. He rustled the boy’s hair and patted his cheek with one hand. “Silly fool you're a thousand years too early to best me."

 The boy jumped up one step behind. He pointed at him with an accusing finger. “Ah-ha! So you admit it! So come watch us practice!"

 The line of Su Yi's fishing line started tugging. He grabbed onto the pole and whipped it back. The fish was seen splashing frantically out of the water. He reeled it in just in time for lunch. He hauled the basket of fish onto his back. He was a strong man, the years of hunting and fishing had made him skillful. In 2 hours he had caught a load of 25.

 To placate the boy he replied. "In the afternoon I will come and watch you." The boy was pleased and ran back to inform the rest of his friends.

 Su Yi walked back to his home where he lived with his sister, brother and mother. Su Yi was an abandoned child, a young loving couple had stumbled upon him in the forest during the spring season and adopted him as their own child. His siblings were twins and they were 10 of this year while he was 19. Su Yi’s father was out near the border. He had been enlisted as a soldier and had to leave home 5 years ago leaving his young children behind. His father had taught him archery and swordsmanship when he turned 5. Su Yi admired him greatly, heartbroken from his father leaving home he trained himself in the forest and supported his family in every way he could.

"Brother! Brother!" You’re finally back! How many did you catch this time? A little girl ran up to him and grabbed his waist.

"I caught 25. We will sell the rest at the market to old man Yan." He said looking down to the little girl beaming with joy.

"Brother!" A little boy ran out and grabbed his unoccupied leg.

"I'm home." He greeted. Su Yi took both their hands to enter the house where their mother would be preparing lunch.

His mother was a kind hearted woman. She had always placed her children’s need before her own. Su Yi was a very sensitive child and he could always tell whether his mother was worried or happy. In his father’s place he did the best he could to ensure she didn’t worry herself sick.

“Welcome back! I see. You've caught quite a load again. Hand me four of them and after lunch use the money to buy some new cloths for yourself Su Yi." She took four of the fish that Su Yi had caught in the river to prepare for lunch.

His mother sighed while cutting up the vegetables skillfully. "It is such a shame that only those born in noble families can become scholars. You children are so bright."

"Did you forget? Brother Su Yi pays the book keeper to teach us mother. Ahaha! Hiding from the customers is always fun. Right?” Junjie said from his seat to the left of his older brother.

"Mhmmn. We've become the masters at hiding now." Added Jiaying.

Su Yi grabbed the shoulders of the two troublemakers and warned. “Don’t cause trouble to Mr. Liu. He needs to be in a good mood when I try to bargain books off of him.”

The two children laugh. “Brother, if you help him out around the store I’m sure you can bargain down the price.” They said in unison.

Su Yi has always wondered about the mystery of twins. Could they read each other’s minds? How were they able to say things at the same time?

x.....x.....x

 Su Yi strolled through the market with his siblings after selling the fish he had caught. Old man Yan was so happy with his catch he offered to pay him a few more coins. Su Yi politely declined the generous old man but he insisted so he took it with a grateful heart. He had stopped by at the book shop with his siblings. This shop was usually visited by students and scholars. _Only those seeking knowledge can enter_ the book keeper once told him. Su Yi was able to read many books because the shop owner took a keen interest in him when he was ten. This could have been fate that lead him here or it could have been a total coincidence but none of that really mattered he was just grateful he could enter the shop as a commoner.

It was pouring outside when he went out to the market to buy herbs for his mother. He went inside the shop to wait it out. Noticing the books surrounding him he explored and took a book off the self.

A voice called out to him from the desk. “Boy, you probably can't read so there's no point in you taking out a book." Little Su Yi was angry at his rude tone and yelled. “Yes, I can read! My father has taught me how." He opened the book and started reading line after line. The book keeper was astonished that a common boy was able to read it so fluently without stumbling on his words. After reading a page he closed the book and said "Old man how much is this book?"

The man laughed at his haughty attitude. _This fellow is indeed interesting._ He thought.

"I’m not that old. Boy, for giving me a good show I will let you have it for free. However if you come by again…” he paused thoughtfully with his mouth turning into a grin. “You must buy a book." The boy gave him a smile that reached his ears and ran off in a hurry as the rain had slowed down.

Su Yi and his twin sibling entered the book shop through its back entrance. They couldn’t go through the front entrance because there were many people walking about and it would be troublesome if outsiders caused trouble for him. Su Yi would rather not cause a commotion so they always entered through the back door.

He checked quietly for any sounds. Luckily for them there weren’t any customers yet. The siblings walked into the main room. And Su Yi went to the front desk to greet the book keeper

"Old man Mr. Liu we're here!" called the little girl ecstatically.

"Oh! You little rascals have come again?" He turned to Su Yi and said “Su Yi some new material have arrived if you help me put them in order I’ll give you any one you're interested in."

 Su Yi smiled. “Sure.”

 

Su Yi had started organizing the books when he came across a book about legends. The book was a collection of legends that had been passed down through mouth originally for generations but was then written and collected into a book. The illustrations were quite beautiful and the cover was stunning. It was no wonder his eyes were so drawn to it.

He went to the front desk and placed it on the wooden table. "Mr. Liu, let me take this book."

Mr. Liu studied the book. He flipped through a few pages before closing it. "Legends? Do you believe in old legends Su Yi?"

Su Yi shrugged his shoulders while looking at the book. "It's just to entertain my curiosity. No one knows if legends are true or not."

He chuckled then handed the book to him. “That’s true. Okay go ahead and take it. I'm sure it will also entertain your troublesome siblings.” Su Yi thanked him. Taking the book into his arms he called out to his younger siblings who were engrossed in reading.

“You two it’s time to leave there’s a promise I have to fulfill.”

The twins looked up then carefully and quickly put the books away in easy to remember spots so they could read it later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful meeting.

 

The three siblings headed to the forest into a clearing to meet up with the other kids. There were six boys gathered and they were two years older than his twin siblings. They were young boys who often went into the forest to catch rabbits and climb trees. The village children have always adored Su Yi who help them whenever they needed it. He would train them when their fathers and mothers were too busy for them. He would accompany Jiaying and her friends to the market place, teach Junjie the best way to climb trees and work on his inner peace when it came to fishing. He gave away the food if his mother prepared too much, chopped wood incredibly fast for the families without a man in the house. Once in a while he’d entertain the children with his flute. Su Yi is a young man who continuously help his family survive without their father and a beloved person within his village. So it was common for the young boys in the village to seek him out for their training.

“Su Yi! Jiaying! Junjie! Finally you've arrived Chonglin called waving at them. “Now please watch us!”

Before Chonglin practiced like the other boys he walked over to Junjie and handed him an extra bow and arrow.

He grinned giving it to him. “I’ve brought an extra Junjie!”

“Thanks!” He replied taking the bow from his friend.”

 Junjie was two years younger than the other boys but he was just as skillful as them. Su Yi had trained him harshly since he was young like their father had to Su Yi when he was five. Junjie had never cried through the training. He had never complained making Su Yi very proud of him.

 Su Yi stood by with Jiaying and watched them as they aimed at the tree trunks.

“Separate your legs a bit more and lift your elbow a little higher. Don’t slouch. Keep your back as straight as your arrow. Narrow your eyes. Only focus on the target. Once you steady your heart beat shoot." He advised while watching closely at their posture.

Most of them had shot the arrow at the center of the trunk. Su Yi smiled at their progress.

 “Now do a sequence of two shots, retrieve the arrows and do a sequence of three.” He voiced loudly.

 

The little girl had gotten tired of watching the boys practice and pulled on his shirt as they were sitting down.

 Su Yi turned to her and asked. "Jiaying? What is the matter?"

 She smiled sweetly and requested some entertainment. "Please play the flute for me Brother Su Yi.”

 She loved it when her older brother played the flute. She thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. The music was always gentle and it would relax her making her fall asleep.

 Su Yi smiled and took out his bamboo flute. He started playing a sweet melody that flowed through the air. His little sister watch him play with awe. The boys who had been practicing stopped and listened to the music. They were all distracted and didn’t noticed the rustle of the bushes, behind and to the left of Su Yi. Suddenly a man with red and golden robes appeared out of nowhere from the bushes heaving slightly. The sudden entrance scared the little girl and she screamed wrapping her arms around her older brother. Su Yi was startled and wrapped his arms around his sister. Keeping a hand on the hilt of his short at his waist, he narrowed his eyes at the intruder.

 

 The intruder stared at Su Yi observingly. Su Yi was irritated by this man's silence and ask angrily.

 “Excuse me sir? But who are you and where are you from. Please stop staring at us you are scaring the children."

 The man walked closer to them. Su Yi tensed ready to slay this man if he ever has the intentions of harming them.

 He blinked and asked him. "I am looking for someone I thought you were her. I am looking for a woman who plays a flute. Is there woman who plays a flute in these woods?"

 Su Yi paled a little. This must be the man who saw him that night. Su Yi was breaking into a cold sweat. He knew he couldn’t mess up his answer and have this man become suspicious of him. That would be a disaster. He calmed his heart and was about to answer him when his little brother suddenly stood up. He walked up to the man brazenly.

 “We don't know any woman who plays the flute. The person who was playing just now was my older brother and he is not a woman."

 Wanyan Xu looked at the man who played the flute he was undeniably beautiful. He analysed the man’s physique from head to toe. But he was definitely a man. He could tell he had strong lean muscles on his limbs beneath the cloths he wore. Most importantly he had a flat chest. _A villager who was probably a hunter,_ he thought. Most men who lived close to the wooded areas and rivers were hunters. The farmers stayed on fertile fields and the merchants traveled from towns to villages.

 He then compared the melody he heard moments ago to the song. The melody he heard was different than the song he heard that night. Yet both songs made his heart beat rapidly. Both made his body move towards its direction. He couldn’t have mistaken a man’s figure for a woman could he? No, that wasn’t possible. No matter how many times he replayed the encounter in his mind, he was sure that person was definitely a woman.

 

Wanyan Xu stood imposingly to announce his title. “I am the King of Jin Lian. Now I'm asking you again are you sure you don't know a woman who plays the flute?”

 Su Yi had a sudden instinct to run. He wanted to get as far away as possible from this man. He wanted to run but he couldn’t leave the children behind.

 How was it possible for an Emperor to be wandering the forest at night with no guards? What are the odds of such a person stumbling upon his person the night he wished to gaze at the full moon?

 All the kids paled and ran to Su Yi. They hid behind the safety of his back. They tremble knowing who exactly was before them. He hugged both of his little siblings. And asked. “I do not know the woman you speak about and are you really the Emperor? What is the Emperor doing in these forests?”

 The man chuckled because it was true. No one would expect the Emperor in the forests. "I am here for the summer hunt. The general has told me this lush forest would be perfect for this year’s hunt."

 Su Yi nodded in understanding. These forests were beautiful and lush. The animals were plentiful, the fish flourished and the wild fruits were bountiful if you knew where to look.

 

Several footsteps could be heard coming their way. Wanyan Xu servants and soldiers ran after him after he suddenly jumped off his horse running into the dense brush as they were on their way to return to the palace.

 “Your, Majesty! We were heading back to the palace when you took off without a horse! What is the matter?" yelled Zi Yan.

 "Nothing, I just went to verify something."

 Then he held up his hand to silence them from asking anymore questions.

 With a knowing gaze he looked to Su Yi and asked. “Who taught you how to play the flute? Was it not a woman?”

 Su Yi tried to sound as pleasant as possible. Why was he so enraptured by a person he had just a glimpse of? The man didn’t even see him clearly, yet he was hunting him down like a wolf. Su Yi couldn't offended the Emperor of the country no matter how rude he thought he was. He bowed and replied. "I have no teacher. I bought this flute from the market when I was a child. It is just an ordinary bamboo flute, Your Majesty."

 Wanyan Xu couldn't tell if the man was lying. Usually he was able to separate the lies from the truth but this man answered him immediately with a calm demeanor. He couldn't believe the man wasn't related to the woman who played the flute that night. It was different yet similar. They had to be connected somehow...

 He thought for a moment.

 “I request for you to play the flute at the autumn banquet. Please come to the palace with me.”

 

 _Is this an order?_ Su Yi thought. _This cretin! He didn’t even put it into a question. This is definitely an order._

 

Masking his utter disdain Su Yi answered him honorably while bowing. "I am honored that your Majesty has appointed this subject. However I cannot leave my family or they will go without food."

 Wanyan Xu nodded and looked towards his servant. The servant pulled out two silk pouches hanging from her waist. She handed him two embroidered heavy looking pouches filled with coins. He walked in front of the two children and motioned them to hold out their hands in front of them. He gave one pouch to the little boy and the other to the little girl who were within Su Yi's arms.

 He looked thoughtfully at them. "These two must be your siblings. I am giving you an advanced payment for your services. After you finish the job I will give you the rest. Now come with me."

 

_This man is too shameless!_

 

 Su Yi wanted to skewer this man with the children's bow and arrow. He was so arrogant. Just what you'd expect from a King. He didn't take no for an answer and didn't care about taking him away in front of the children. This man actually thought money would be able to separate him from his family just to play the flute at the palace! His two siblings glared at the man and dropped the heavy pouches.

 The little girl cried out in a rage. "There is no amount of money in the world that will let us allow you to take Brother Su Yi away. I will die a thousand times before I would allow that to happen!"

 The little boy yelled with reason. "There must be many people who can play the flute in the palace. You do not need to take Brother Su Yi. We need him more than you do! And he is ours!”

 Zi Yan growled at them menacingly. “How dare these children disrespect the Emperor? Do you wish for your tongs to be cut off?”

 Su Yi panicked when he heard that coming from the servant. Angering the Emperor means certain death. Certain death for the children, maybe even for the village if they keep over-stepping their boundaries. He picked up the pouches and gave them back to his little siblings whispering at them to say no more.

 He dropped to his knees and bowed low to Emperor.

 "You’re Majesty, please forgive their insolence! They are only children. It is my fault for teaching them poorly."

 Jiaying and Junjie after looking at their wise older brother also drop to their knees and pleaded.

 "Your Majesty please forgive us. Our anger had gotten the better of us. We do not wish Brother Su Yi to leave us."

 The man laughed out loudly and said. "You children are quite intelligent for your age. What are your names?"

 With their heads still bowed low to the ground they answered.

 

"We siblings are twins. I am Jiaying."

 

"I am Junjie."

 

"Hm, what nice names. Lift up your heads. Do not worry I am not angry however I do not intend to change my mind. I promise you I will return your brother to you after the autumn banquet."

 Jiaying trembled slightly and wanted to cry. She forced her emotions down her throat.

 Su Yi lifted up his head slowly. Wondering if he could perhaps find some loophole around the order.

 He spoke calmly. "Your Majesty isn't it alright if I arrive at the palace on the day of the banquet to play?"

 He smirked. “No, I wish for you to play with the other musicians. I want you to coordinate your sound with theirs. It will be magnificent this way. Therefore you will reside at the palace. There is two months until there autumn banquet. It may seem long but it will come by quickly."

 Su Yi tried his second option. “Two months is too long to be away from home for this servant. Will you please grant two visits?"

 Wanyan Xu smiled slightly. He thought this person must be excellent at bargaining. "Very well, however you must be escorted by a guard and brought back during daylight hours."

 He bowed low to the ground again. "This servant thanks his Majesty for his generosity."

 "Rise now we must leave." He turned to leave and ordered Zi Nong in charge of watching over him.

 

Su Yi got up and brushed the dust off his siblings. He held both their hands in his with unshed tears in his eyes. "I must go now. Tell mother what has happened here and don't worry about me. I will pay a visit in four weeks. The money in your hands is more than enough to buy food for three months. So don't hunt alone in the forest until I return."

 They nodded obediently and hugged Su Yi tightly. Each of them placed a head to the crook of his neck.

 "Jiaying whispered "Brother don't worry we are stronger than you think. Please take care of your health." Junjie rubbed tears into the fabric of his cloths whispering resolutely. "Since I am a man. I will protect mother and Jiaying. Take care brother."

 Su Yi kissed them both on the cheek and then turned to the rest of the boys for a fare well. They all crowded around and hugged him tightly. Some shed wet tears. Each of them spoke quickly and clearly.

 "Su Yi! Come back safely we'll be waiting for you."

 "I will also tell my parents to take care of your family so don't worry."

 "We'll protect Jiaying while you're away!"

 Jiaying who heard that loud and clear glared fiercely at them. Su Yi flicked their heads. Amusingly he warned, “Be careful of what you say Jiaying is just as strong at you.”

 Su Yi was touch by their words previously and thanked them. After hugging the twins one last time he grudgingly followed Wanyan Xu and his servants to the rest of the group.


End file.
